Foreboding Storm
by xxYuffiexx
Summary: The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 has been announced and Jin is trying to take over the world. Who can stop him?


Hi there, this is my first Tekken story and my second one on ! Criticism is welcome, flames are not. I don't flame anyone's work, I just ask for the same courtesy. Sorry if characters are a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken sadly.

PS..I obviously don't know alcoholic beverages due to the fact that I'm underage. X_x

* * *

_Fuck man. _

Hwoarang consumed the last bit of beer in his bottle and threw the bottle against the wall. He shrugged and turned on his television. After flipping through some channels, not really interested in any of them, he settled with the news. The anchorwoman wearing too much make up began to speak.

"...In our latest news, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama, has announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. When asked about the tournament, Jin Kazama had nothing but this to say. " Hwoarang turned his attention to the little box on the side of the anchorman's head that expanded to show Jin Kazama walking down a street in Japan. A short news reporter followed his quick footsteps, a microphone extended towards Jin's direction. He excitedly asked "Mr. Kazama, what are your plans with this new tournament?!"

Jin stopped for a moment, glanced down at the news reporter and smirked a devious smile. He then turned his attention to the camera speaking with a polite tone, with a little malice laced underneath.

"This tournament will end it all."

The anchorwoman appeared back on the screen to promote other news.

"In further news-"

Hwoarang turned off the television. He didn't need to hear anymore. He had already heard of this news. He was still debating in his mind if he wanted to compete in it. The old Hwoarang would no doubt enter, but now he had someone he needed to take care of.

He rose from his comfy couch and made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. Upon opening the door, he leaned against the doorframe, eyeing the figure in his bed. He moved to climb in next to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet aroma of vanilla from her silky hair. The figure turned into his chest, resting her hand on his well toned abdomen. She murmured softly into his chest. "Hwoa, you reek of booze."

Hwoarang chuckled as he only drew her in closer. He whispered cooly in her ear, "You know you love it." The figure shivered slightly, then attempted to pull away from him. "Hwoa, your breath is worse!" He only chuckled once more and pulled her back to him. She didn't resist as he cradled her in his arms. She let out a relaxed sigh.

"What was that noise I heard out in the living room?"

Hwoarang began to run his hands along her bare back. His touch felt like fire on her. She melted into his arms, enjoying how their bodies fit alongside each other. It felt like she belonged here.

"I threw my booze against the wall."

This time the figure let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, I just cleaned the living room..."

Hwoarang rested one of his hands on his companion's face, tilting her chin upwards. He stared into her beautiful chocolate orbs. He moved his lips down to hers and gave her a few passionate kisses. He let a smirk begin to form on his face as he kissed her forehead.

"I know, I'll clean it tomorrow."

"Why did you do it then, are you okay?" Concern was all over his lover's face. Hwoarang caressed her face with his thumb, stroking her cheek back and forth.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. I was just a little frustrated."

"What's on your mind?"

Hwoarang strengthened his hold on her even more, keeping her tightly against his body. She gazed into his eyes, watching a quiet fear and determination burn in his fierce brown eyes. Concern once again was back on her face. She grabbed his face with her hands, trying to peer into his mind. After a few moments, she released him. She moved out of his grasp and sat up, pulling the blanket up with her to cover her naked body. She narrowed her eyes and spoke with an icy tone.

"Hwoarang, you are hiding something from me."

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his red hair, a frustrated sigh leaving his body. He tried to ignore her piercing gaze on his back.

"...I've been hiding this from you for about two weeks now..I might as well say it.."

He rose from his side of the bed and walked around to her side and sat in front of her. He rested his hands atop hers and looked at her beautiful body. Her body was bathed in moonlight from the moon shining through their apartment window. He once again focused on the task at hand.

"...The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6...," Hwoarang already noticed his lover's anguish on her face, but pressed forward. "It has been announced by the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu...Jin Kazama....Xiao...please...don't cry..."

Xiaoyu broke down in tears, resting her face in her hands. Hwoarang stared at her helplessly before hugging her to his chest tightly. He stroked her hair as she continued to cry. After a few minutes, with his chest now wet, he could hear her crying come to a stop. He tilted Xiao's face towards his, looking into her glossy chocolate eyes. Fear was evident on his face. He began to speak.

"Xiao, I won't stop you from trying to see Jin after so long....but please remember that I lov-"

Hwoarang was silenced with her lips on his. He placed both hands on the side of her soft face and began to kiss her back deeper. He slowly started to push Xiao down on the back of the bed. He opened her mouth with his tongue and began to explore the inside of her sweet mouth. Breaking for air, he towered over her. She pulled him on top of her, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She spoke softly against his neck.

"It's true that I do love Jin...and I will always love him. But Hwoarang, the love I have for Jin has turned into a platonic love. The love I have for you...is a much stronger, passionate kind. Hwoarang, my heart," Xiaoyu grabbed one of his hands and placed over her left breast. Hwoarang could feel the steady beats of her heart. "This, this will always belong to you."

Hwoarang stared into her eyes for a few minutes, amazed with the love they had in them, for him and only him. He crashed his lips against her lips. He ripped off the blanket covering Xiaoyu's naked body and began to fondle her breasts with his hands. Xiaoyu broke the kiss to moan as Hwoarang rubbed the nubs on her breasts. Hwoarang soon covered the right nipple with his lips and began to play with it. Xiaoyu's breath became hitched into her throat, she soon gasped for air, feeling immense pleasure. She could feel herself begin to get wet, her body aching for him. Hwoarang moved to kiss her lips, in a sweet kiss. He murmured against her lips.."I love you.." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. " I love you too Hwoarang." The night continued on, their cries becoming louder, calling out to each other in ecstasy. After countless hours of lovemaking, they laid in each other's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hwoa, I need to help Jin. I need to save him. I'm going to enter."

Hwoarang looked across the table to Xiaoyu a lazy look on his face. He turned away for a moment, but soon a smile graced his lips.

"I don't want to allow Jin chance to steal you away once he realizes what he lost. I've also got to settle a score with him. I'll help you Xiao."

Xiaoyu squealed with glee as she ran around the table and threw her arms around him. Hwoarang laughed and returned her gracious hug.

"Alright Xiao, let's save Kazama from himself."

* * *

Cheesy ending to chapter one. Whatever.

I'm sorry if I had made Hwoarang too OOC. But I really wanted to portray how much he loves and cares for Xiaoyu. He'll stay that way for the fic. Of course he'll have his baddass moments.

I am a fan of both the Hwoarang/\Xiaoyu pairing and the Jin/Xiaoyu pairing. So I'm not a hundred percent sure if I'm going to keep her with Hwoarang. I may put her with Jin. I love them bothh! .TT__TT

Thank you for reading.

(Oh and if someone could give me a synonym to peer, gaze, and look I'd appreciate it. I feel like I overused them in this story.... )

(AND I'm so out of idea's for the story's name. I don't like the one I gave it, but I couldn't think of anything else. Your ideas would be helpful for that too! :D )


End file.
